


Pocky Day

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Pocky Day

В деревушке на вершине холма царили тишина и спокойствие. Легкий ветерок, приятно касающийся лица, звук бамбука, изредка отстукивающего единичным гулким ударом по цукубаи, когда вода наполняла и перевешивала край полой трубочки вниз, — все это приносило юному наследнику клана Шимада такое необходимое единение с его мыслями во время медитации.

Ханзо сидел в маленькой хижине на полу, прямо посредине домика напротив храма, положив раскрытые кверху ладони на колени. Он старался держать спину ровно и правильно дышать, будто позволяя энергии неспешно циркулировать по его телу. Волосы ниспадали на его плечи, а голова была чуть вскинута; глаза самурая были закрыты, дабы не видеть внешний мир. Ему не хватало разве что мелодии флейты, ласкающей слух.

Слуги не мельтешили перед глазами, ведь им был отдан приказ даже близко не показываться в поле зрения наследника и не нарушать его достигнутую гармонию с самим собой. Он был настолько погружен в себя, что игнорировал прочие звуки, в том числе и тихий топот шагов в его сторону и стон от потягивания, перебившийся хрустом затекших костяшек.

— Ты там уснул что ли? Ханзо?

Медленный выдох означал, что самурай все же обратил внимание на нарушителя его спокойствия:

— Что тебе нужно, брат?

Генджи достал из кармана шорт пачку покки с клубничной глазурью и потряс ею в воздухе.

— Ну, неужели ты забыл, какой сегодня день, — с каким-то разочарованием протянул младший, усевшись рядом с Ханзо и уже предвкушая услышать занудный комментарий, что-нибудь упомянутое с исторической точки зрения и прочую белиберду, которую только мог вспомнить их Будущий-глава-клана-великий-юный-мастер-Шимада.

— День покки, судя по всему. Не зря же ты принес это сюда. — он приобнял брата и прижал к себе, взъерошив его зеленые волосы и чуть не свалив с его лба металлический протектор.

Каждый год, одиннадцатого ноября, у братьев Шимада была маленькая традиция: съедать пачку покки только наедине, а потом долго целоваться, пока отец не видит всего этого безобразия. Запретный плод всегда сладок, а маленький пошлый и испорченный братик, который заразил этой испорченностью и Ханзо — тем более, особенно если эта самая шоколадная глазурь оставалась на его губах.

Генджи поправил протектор и нетерпеливо стал распечатывать заветную сладость, которая так приятно объединяла их в эти редкие моменты, когда за ними никто не следил. Они уже и не помнили, когда именно это началось. Быть может, когда Генджи стал приходить к нему по ночам под предлогом, что ему снятся кошмары или, наверное, когда он полез к нему целоваться, просто от скуки, а Ханзо по чистой случайности углубил поцелуй, вдруг почувствовав странное притяжение и нежелание прекращать все это. Однозначно: виновато было то, что Ханзо слишком контролировали и не давали расслабиться, а распутный братик показал ему все прелести свободы.

Старший Шимада, не выдержав слушать шуршания обертки от печенья, сам забрал у него упаковку, с легкостью раскрыв ее. Палочка незамедлительно оказалась во рту Генджи, тут же ткнувшего ей щеку брата.

— Давай же, Ханзо, — пробубнил зеленоволосый, не раскрывая рта, чтобы не выронить ее.

Самурай подвинулся к нему ближе и легонько куснул другую сторону покки, аккуратно начав сгрызать ее, при этом глядя на Генджи. В такие моменты он казался ему очень милым и таким невинным, не способным на какую-либо подлянку, а чуть надутые из-за набитого печеньем рта щеки делали его похожим на хомячка или те пухлые пачимари из автоматов в аркадах.

Из-за рвения скорее поцеловаться, палочка со стороны Генджи стремительно уменьшалась, в итоге затащив себе в рот и часть Ханзо, лишь бы, наконец-то, коснуться его губ своими. Брюнет положил ладони на плечи брата, прижимая его к себе, сжимая его футболку пальцами будто боясь, что если отпустит его — то потеряет навсегда.

В отличие от старшего, это ходячее недоразумение предпочитало носить дома что-то более удобное, в чем можно сразу сбежать в ближайший клуб, чтобы не переодеваться, а Ханзо же, напротив, во время тренировок и ходил в косодэ и хакама, соответствующих его сдержанному самурайскому духу.

Запустив ладонь в мягкие зеленые волосы, Ханзо нежно покусывал его губы, неожиданно вздрогнув, ведь шаловливая рука братика оказалась прямо у него под хакама, путаясь в многочисленных складках, нетерпеливо касаясь его под одеждой.

Воспользовавшись этим замешательством, Генджи проник в рот брата языком, играясь с ним, на что Ханзо лишь недовольно замычал и отстранился.

— Не увлекайся. — на что младший лишь невинно улыбнулся, однако, руку из-под хакама не убрал, поглаживая Ханзо через нижнее белье и издеваясь над ним. Ему доставляло удовольствие, что на лице брата отражались те эмоции, которые мог видеть лишь он один; те эмоции, которые Ханзо не показывал никому другому, пряча их за каменной маской порядочности.

Наследник клана тихо застонал, когда Генджи обхватил ладонью его член и начал водить по нему рукой вверх-вниз, изредка притормаживая, чтобы Ханзо просил его продолжить:

— Г-генджи, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…

— Как скажешь, братик, — усмехнулся зеленоволосый, прильнув губами к его шее и оставив на ней едва заметный засос. — Какой ты напряженный.

Ханзо вскинул голову назад, толкаясь бедрами навстречу руке брата, пока, наконец, не кончил, испачкав его ладонь спермой. Генджи вытащил ладонь из хакама брата, тут же медленно облизнув свои пальцы без какого-либо стеснения.

— Ну как дела? — беззаботно подмигнул ему младший, будто ничего не произошло. — Повторим?

Ханзо глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, постепенно приходя в себя после головокружительного оргазма:

— Моя очередь.

Он запустил руку в пачку, чтобы вновь взять в рот покки и продолжить их игру.


End file.
